helisefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Woodtoaster/RPG stuff
Location In a market quarter, southeast of a tree-lined stream. It stands next to a brick-walled warehouse.Description The inn is a large single storey timber framed building, with a black tile roof. A small dragon's skull hangs over the hearth. Accomodations consist of wooden cots near the hearth.Innkeeper The innkeeper is a tall female elf named Saira. She possesses a magical hammer which once belonged to the great warlord Saira, who fell in the Siege of Shepston.Menu Roasted Pork and Sharp Cheese, Tankard of Cider (12 cp)Boiled Sausage and Dried Turnip, Tankard of Ale (9 cp)Boiled Pork and Radish, Tankard of Stout (11 cp)Roasted Trout and Oat Biscuits, Tankard of Ale (10 cp)Vegetable Stew, Mug of Stout (4 cp)Patrons Wyny: Male Halfling Scofflaw, Evil. Wyny has a square face, with short gray hair and brown eyes. He wears well-made clothing and a blue cloak. Wyny is mercenary and vengeful.Roguy: Male Human Scofflaw, Evil. Roguy has golden hair and bright blue eyes. He wears modest garments and a green cloak. Roguy seeks a company of adventurers to discover who is murdering his peers, and why.Enen: Female Halfling Aristocrat, Evil. Enen has matted red hair and soft amber eyes. She is abusive and corrupt. Enen seeks a company of adventurers to hunt down and kill Enmeshan the Lich Tyrant.Derbra: Female Elf Merchant, Neutral. Derbra has copper hair and blue eyes. She wears travel-stained clothing and several small tools hang from her belt. Derbra is cursed with colorblindness.Artanen: Female Elf Aristocrat, Neutral. Artanen is short and overweight, with uneven gray hair and dark green eyes. She wears fine raiment and a feathered hat. Artanen has an animal companion, a silver cat named Corma.Rumors A star has fallen into the Plains of SteelDorosus the Archmage has disappeared, along with his living spellsThe bishop of the Sanctuary of the Empyrean Sky has been seen near the Black Pit of Horror with a company of adventurersMysterious lights have appeared in the Conney WoodsA stone golem has escaped from the workshop of Iamas the NecromancerMagic is altered in strange ways within the Serpent HillsThe town magistrate is a descendant of Garica the TerribleThe dragon Shebiesu has laid ruin to Minas Maelma Location In a noble district, near a crystalline monolith. Its neighbors include a magical fountain and an ornate traveler's shrine.Description The inn is a two-storey timber and brick building, with carved wooden doors. Accomodations consist of several small rooms with beds and woolen mattresses.Innkeeper The innkeeper is a righteous female dwarf named Rida. She is a retired adventurer, and keeps a collection of maps of distant lands.Menu Roasted Hare and Blue Cheese, Glass of Mead (2 sp)Roasted Mutton and Blue Cheese, Tankard of Bitter (9 cp)Stewed Hare and Lettuce, Tankard of Bitter (11 cp)Baked Phoenix and Onion, Glass of Wine (1 sp)Steamed Chicken and Buckwheat Biscuits, Glass of Mead (2 sp)Patrons Sigga: Female Dwarf Paladin, Good. Sigga has short brown hair and sharp blue eyes, and pointed ears. She wears plate mail and wields a military fork.Wulfa: Male Human Paladin, Good. Wulfa has a long face, with uneven red hair and dark hazel eyes. He wears splint mail and wields a spear and shield. Wulfa seeks a company of adventurers to steal a caravan of exotic goods from a rival.Rumors A grand procession is expected to arrive, carrying the body of the slain hero Binael the GentleA demonic cloud of howling flames has been summoned into the Itollac JungleThe town of Bolga has mysteriously disappearedBizarre monsters have been encountered in the Adamant Spires 'Survivor' Among the things Add survived there are: -Being crushed between two multiverses. -Decades of unstopped consumption of Ultimate Poison. -Several events of Total Event Collapse. -Omnicide. -Two fights with the Anti-God. -A few Worst Case Scenarios. -A staring contest with a very ugly guy. -Being destroyed inside a Boundless Inner World. -An Absolute Wish for him to die. -Being erased from existence several times. -Having his particles scattered across the Omniverse. -Being absolutely negated. -Not just a kill, but THE KILL. -Having his status changed to "Completely Dead". -A power specifically created to kill him. -A "dispute" with an author. -A couple billion years of memes. -Punched with Absolute Strength. -One Hit Kill. -Meeting a user of Killing Intuition, the user ony saw a deep void in Add's place. -Being caught in the middle of an Absolute Explosion. -Being exposed to both Absolute Zero and Absolute Hot. -Being willed out of existence and reality. -Having his principles, his very own fundamental nature, destroyed. -Getting killed "because its magic". -Having his origin removed. -Almighty Link taking away his powers. -Add is being constantly attacked, however his regeneration managed to reduce the endless attack to a small annoyance. -Healing Erasure. -Tasting Irreversible Destruction. -Absolute Change. -A being that was specifically made to adapt to Add's capabilities and eliminate him. -The unknown concept of the deathof immortals. -Immortality Negation from a Nigh Omnipotent. -Truth Manipulation denying his existence. -Universal Irreversibility. -A universal Game Over. -Having his survivality changed into an impossible thing to happen. -Being banished from totality. -A fight with the Conceptual Lord. -The effect of the time of all realities. -Fighting autopotent beings. -The Ultimate Adaptator. -Lots of Conceptual Attacks. -Being the prey of extradimensional abominations. -A battle against a true ascended. -Patakinesis. -The laws of the real world. -Being separated in soul, mind and body and destroyed. -The Four Geat Sides. -A perfect counter to him. -A filter for reality where he didn't exist. -Most prime forces. -"Will he die? Will he survive? Who knows!... He didn't die." WIP Category:Blog posts